1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a power supply circuit and a semiconductor memory device including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Instead of Hard Disk Drives (HDD), which are slow, heavy, large, and emit noise, the use of semiconductor memory devices has increased.
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices that use semiconductors, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices are unable to maintain their data without a constant source of power. Volatile memory devices include Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices are able to maintain their data even without a constant source of power. Nonvolatile memory devices include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory is generally divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.
For operations such as read, program, and erase, various voltages need to be supplied to a memory cell array of the semiconductor memory device. Research on power supply circuits that generate such voltages has been conducted. In particular, research has been conducted on decreasing the amount of chip area consumed by the power supply circuit, decreasing the voltage drop of the power supply circuit, and expanding the range of the output voltages of the power supply circuit.